Forever
by YourDamnedAddict
Summary: I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen. Please say you'll forgive me. Please...


DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own the Twilight characters or Stephenie Meyer. I just use the wonders of the imagination to bring more meaning to their legacies.

-----

AN: Feel free to comment on this piece. I wrote it on a whim and wasn't sure how you guys would react. Flames are welcome but do not completely trash it, simply critique it; I will remove any comments that are nothing but disses.

-----

Forever

I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen. Please say you'll forgive me. Please…

The figure stood alone by an old, decrepit, gray stone half consumed underneath all the weeds and grass surrounding it. The person stared above into the heavens helplessly whispering these words of sorrow as the gentle autumn breeze danced and floated carelessly through the night sky which was illuminated by million of tiny fireflies and swirling galaxies farther than any normal person to see.

_A normal person indeed…_the figure thought while chuckling humorlessly into the night.

Suddenly the person was pulled into an almost dream-like state.

-----

A girl. No, a goddess. She was sitting in a living room that could have been mistaken for a mansion. She was laughing. Laughing a carefree melody that could tame any beast and make it fall to its knees begging for a treat. As she was consumed by her laughter in her contagious state of happiness, the goddess's cheeks turned a rosy pink while tears emerged from her deep brown eyes making her look like the epitome of lovely. The goddess-like girl was laughing next to a big grizzly bear-like man who was holding his stomach, probably laughing too much about the joke he had just told.

Standing next to the uncontrollable laughter that was exploding from the two was a blond-haired model with her arms folded while shaking her head, trying to hide the smile that was trying to form but unable to mask the obvious twinkle in her eyes. On the other side were two men with identically tousled hair, one a dirty blond color and the other a reddish-brown rusted color, shaking their heads in amusement at the sight before them and holding hands lovingly. In the background were a couple that seemed older than they looked, but at that moment they shared the same young disarray that the others were displaying. The couple was holding each other in their arms, while chuckling at their children's carefree laughter and happiness.

Before anything else could be done, the person was pulled out of the memory and plunged into another past memory…

-----

This time there were only two people. The same beautiful goddess in all her glory was laying in the arms of someone she loved dearly in her small blue wallpapered bedroom. Both were trying to be as quiet as possible for if they were discovered, a confused middle-aged policeman would arrive with a gun in hand and a beer in the other although not quite drunk enough to shoot without warning. Even though all was calm and peaceful in the shadows of the night, the girl was being hummed to sleep by her lover. Both were intertwined at the limbs and heart, expressing their love for each other in a way mere words could never accomplish. As the goddess was about to sink into the throes of sleep, she lazily kissed the lips of her human-pillow while affectionately murmuring words that struck right to the core of her lover's heart, or what remained of it.

"I love you…"

And with that, the goddess sank into the depths of her mind where she was awaited by the same person…

Before the figure could say anything, she was grasped at the seams by an unknown force only to be pushed into yet another, sadder, vision.

-----

There she was. The person the figure longed for the most. Standing before her death on the precipitous cliff that was now the figure's most hated enemy. The pale, sad skeleton of a once, if not always, beautiful girl raised her sagging shoulders as she felt the burden of a thousand broken hearts lift from underneath her shallow exterior. It almost looked as if she was alive again. Almost.

As if calling towards someone, the shadow of the once beautiful and happy girl raised her hand as if she was saying good bye only to drop it once more as she stepped off the ledge as gracefully as a ballerina dancing and dived into the icy waters below her. Just as she was about the plunge headfirst into the icy grasps of her death, she whispered one word while closing her eyes, welcoming a never-ending sleep.

"Forever…"

-----

"No! Please! Don't!..." the figure screamed as she crumbled into a heap by the near-invisible stone while crying desperately even though she knew the tears would never come.

"Please…" she whispered helplessly once more before falling silent to the night with only the occasional murmur of a slight wind to fill in the never-ending void that the figure was sinking into.

After what seemed like hours, a faint yelling could be heard from deep within the forest.

"Alice?!"

"Alice? Where are you?"

"Come on! We need to get home! Esme is worried sick!"

Sighing, the figure stood up and brushed off her clothes. After one last look at the tombstone, she started her journey home. The next day, she would go back and clean the stone so the words would appear as bright as the day they were chiseled onto its surface.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_September 1991- January 2009_

_Faithful Daughter,_

_True-to-Life Friend,_

_And Irreplaceable Lover_

She was irreplaceable in every way, and she would remain in the hearts of many. Somewhere in the distance, if she concentrated hard enough, Alice could still hear the final words of her beloved Bella.

I love you…

Forever.


End file.
